Somewhere New
by ForeverResa
Summary: When Hideki Motosuwa moves to a whole new place what has he come to find ? Will anything crazy happen ? Read and find out. Don't forget to review ! Thanks.
1. Preface

Preface: I didn't know what to expect when I moved here, but I knew that I was soon to find out.

_**Author's Note: Please review to let me know how good I am doing. Thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of A New Life

Chapter 1: The Start of a New Life.

Hi my name is Hideki Motosuwa. I live in a small poor town in Texas and spend all my days working on my grandparents Farm. My mom and dad died just when I was a little boy so I don't remember much of them. It was a tragic car accident where they ended up being found in a small lake a long side the road. My grandparents own a big farm and always need help planting and picking crops. Really they're the only family I've known and I have practically lived here my whole life.

I have just graduated high school now and I am looking forward to starting my first year of college soon, but where? Tokyo, Japan. Yes, I've never been there, but it has always been my dream to go there since last year. Ever since Hedo Midaraki the richest kid in my school went there a few summers ago, I knew that it was where I'd want to go to live my life someday. Using all the money I had saved up from the little pay I had earned from working over the last few years I knew that eventually now I would have enough.

The plane had just landed in Tokyo Japan. As I got off the plane I noticed that everything looked so beautiful, even more beautiful than the pictures that Hedo Midaraki had showed the class. I had already gotten a reasonable price apartment and been accepted into The University of Chowatacowa college. All I would need was good paying job to start me off.

When my Taxi arrived the driver dropped me off one block away from Talaway C Apartments, so that means I would have to walk. I walked down the sidewalk to the nearest big building. I think this it, but I'm not really sure I thought to myself. I noticed a skinny lady, with long black hair sweeping the entrance to the building with a small old broom. She wore a dress that was blue and white with a bow on the front and had light blue shoes to match.

"Hello Ms. Do you happen to know where Talaway C Apartments are?" I asked the lady.

"Oh, Hi, you must be Mr. Motosuwa. That would be this building right here."

"How did you know my name?" I wondered.

"I'm your land lady Mrs. Chitose Hibiya."

"Nice to meet you" I said with a friendly smile.

"You too, here's the key to room 204 on the second floor where which you will be staying. If you have any questions you can reach me on my cell listed in your Apartment handbook, and I live on the first floor, first room, 201."

"Thank you" I said.

"You welcome and have a nice evening" she replied.

I walked up the stairs to room 204. I didn't know what to expect, but I was happy. I was in a new place, about to be living the life of any American's dream.

_**Author's Note: Please Review! Thanks.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Neighbor

Chapter 2: Meeting the Neighbor.

As I walked into my room I set my suitcases inside by the door. I looked around at my surroundings. There was a big living room, a small kitchen and I noticed a door near the living room closets which must lead to a small bathroom. It was only a studio apartment so there were no bedrooms. I noticed that the floors on the living room were carpet and the kitchen had light wooded floors. The kitchen was equipped with all the basics like a stove, refrigerator and microwave. The back wall in the living room had a square window which led to a view of the street behind this building. Then I noticed right by the window was a bed mattress with no head board or frame. Did the land lady put this here for me? Or did the person who lived here before me leave this here? I wondered. Next to the small closets were shelves. I was just about to put my clothes away on them when I heard a knock on the door. Hmmm who was it? The land lady coming to make sure I was finding everything to my liking? Who else would it be? Not like I knew anyone from around here. I put down my clothes and went to answer the door.

When I answered the door there was a guy who looked about the same age as me standing there with a toy like character on his shoulder?

"Hi, my name is Hiromu Shinbo. I live next door to you; I'm not new to Japan, but am to this sort of complex. The land lady told me that I wouldn't be the only new soon to be college student moving in so I thought that maybe I should come meet you."

"I'm Hideki, nice to meet you. So you say you're going to college. May I ask which one?"

"The University of Chowatacowa. You?" he asked.

"Cool, same here" I said. Maybe it would be nice to get to know this guy after all. I didn't know anyone here and he seemed rather friendly.

"What will you be majoring in?"

"Becoming a Manga artist. Ever since I was a kid I was sit in my room and just draw manga and create the most randomness stories."

"Me too well actually my great grandpa was a Manga artist, but he passed many years go. You probably haven't heard of him because he wasn't that famous. He most created the stories and sold them for fun and too see the happiness of other people."

"Your Great Grandpa seems pretty cool" I said with amazement.

"He was" he said with a touch of sadness.

"If I may ask what is that toy on your shoulder" I wondered while changing the subject.

"Toy…? You mean my Persocom Sumomo?"

"Hey! I am no Toy I am Sumomo" she said as she started doing a dance.

"Persocom? What's that? And why is she acting all hyper?"

"Wow, really. You've never heard of one. There like a computer, but are human like. They have bigger ones too. They can make phone calls, take notes, and search the internet and lots more. Also she acts like that because I programmed her that way."

"That's cool. I wish I had one" I said wishing I did.

"Yea, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school. If we're lucky maybe we'll have a class together."

"Yea maybe, goodbye" I said and then he left.

I finished unpacking my clothes and other things. I took out the pillow and blanket that I had brought and made my bed. I didn't have to go to bed too early because according to the class schedules the classes I was taking didn't start till eleven. Maybe if I went to sleep early I thought myself I could wake up early and do explore around the town. I got in my bed covered up with the blanket and the fell right to sleep.

**_Author's Note: Please review. Tell me how good i'm doing or if you notice and Grammar or Spelling mistakes that need to be changed. Thanks a lot !_**


	4. Chapter 3: The Unexpected

Chapter 3: The Unexpected.

I woke up at 8:00 AM not sure about what I was supposed to do about breakfast. I didn't go shopping yesterday to stock up on anything to eat so therefore I would have to use the little bit of money my grandparents had given to go out and have breakfast. I got myself out of bed, put on some fresh clothes and was ready to head out the door.

I walked and walked until it looked like I was somewhere near what you would call downtown. Wow, this is different I thought to myself. Texas is nothing compared to this. In Texas everywhere you wanted to go you had to drive. Try walking if you must and you'll be walking for just miles. I looked around to find somewhere that I could maybe get a bagel and coffee for breakfast. I found one place that seemed to look like a donut shop. This will do I thought to myself.

I entered the double doors to find out that it was a bakery shop. You could smell the sweet smell of cakes, cinnamon buns, and even donuts cooking in the kitchen of the shop. I saw the employees wearing red and white shirts with Papa's Bakeria labeled on the tops of their hats.

"Hi my name is Yumi. How may I help you today?" one of the employees at the cash register asked. She was white with short brown hair that had curly ends. She looked quite cute if you were to ask me.

"I would like a glazed donut and some coffee" I said as I was staring at her eyes. Wow I never knew that girls in Japan could be so darn cute. I started to smile as I looked away hoping she wouldn't notice my sudden interest in the way she looked.

"Order up and by the way thanks for the compliment" she said in a sweet voice. What!? What compliment? I didn't even say anything, starts freaking out.

"I saw you looking at me and smiling. You probably think I'm cute or something and I'm guessing your new here he-he. Well I'll be back with your order in a few" she said as she skipped her way through the kitchen door.

I didn't know facial expressions could show that much, but I guess so. When she came back she handed me my donut and coffee. I walked over to a table nearest to the window, sat down and began eating. After I finished I decided to head out and see what more In Japan I could discover before class started. I walked around the town to see several Japanese restaurants and even stores. I kept on walking until I saw that class would start in 30 minutes. I must have lost track of the time and oh no I left my bag back at the apartment, forgot to bring it, it's the first day of school and I don't want to be late.

I ran back home as fast as I could, grabbed my bag with school supplies that I had saved from high school and headed out the door. When I got there Hiromu Shinbo was just leaving his room with Sumomo on his shoulder.

"Hey, you heading off to class?" he asked me as we started to walk down the stairs.

"Yea, want to walk together?" I asked not sure of his reply.

"Sure why not" he said and he showed me the way.

What sucked was that neither of us had gone to open house so while everyone else had probably already met their teacher and knew the room number. It would be our first day for us to find out that stuff. We both headed to the front desk in the main office.

"Hi, Name" the lady at the desk said with a smile on her face.

"Hideki Motosuwa"

"We're sorry there has been a mistake" the lady said as she changed her smile into a sudden frown

"A mistake, what do you mean?" I asked in question.

"We have on file that you applied, but because on the college applications exam you got a low test score you were enrolled into East Movement Prep school instead?"

"Prep school, what do you mean?"

"If you are really looking forward to attending our college and your scores are low you are required to go to a prep school which will prepare you for college. If you pass the prep course and can retake the test and pass that, you'll be accepted."

Lots of things were running through my mind at this moment. I moved away from my grandparents and the place I grew up for a reason, to come to a whole new place, Japan, and go to college to pursue my dream as a Manga artist. If I was put into prep school instead would that dream ever come true? I wondered. I bet Shimbo was probably going to get accepted. At least he looked smart unlike me I guess.

"Here's a brochure for the prep school. Directions or on the back for all new comers who are not familiar with the location of the school or the area" she handed me the brochure, I politely said thank you and started walking towards the doors of what was supposed to be the first step to success.

"Wait up!" I head Shimbo calling as he ran out the doors to catch up.

"Looks like we will be in the same class/ and or school after all. To find out I didn't get accepted either. The lady at the desk said my scores weren't that low, but didn't reach college requirements." I looked at him very surprised. I'd never thought he would actually end up in the same situation I was in.

"According to the brochure the first class starts tomorrow. Well I'm going to go spend the extra time to go around town shopping, see you tomorrow."

I gave him a nod and friendly smile then started walking to wherever I was bound to end up. Prep school… I thought to myself. Is this really what I'll need to help me get on track for college? I wasn't sure, but only time will tell. I continued to walk down the side walk and then I remembered. Well I do need to stock up on some food, so I kept walking until I headed into town to find the nearest grocery store.

_**Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter; I'm trying to change it up a little from the real story. Please Review Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 4: My Grandparents Care

Chapter 4: My Grandparents Care

When I got home from my shopping I noticed a box outside the door. It was addressed from my Grandpa and Grandma. They must have sent some of the other things that I had left behind. I took the groceries inside and set them on the table. Then I brought the box inside and opened it up. When I opened it up I saw a bunch of art tools like paper, drawing pens, sketching pencils and more. All the things that I would need to start practicing creating some Manga. I looked inside the box to find a small note at the very bottom. I took it out and began to read it.

Dear Hideki,

We are so happy that you will be starting college soon and happy that you will be pursuing your dream. I hope you're enjoying Japan and keep in touch.

Love Grandpa and Grandma

I didn't know that what I would be doing here would be important to my grandparents. They always told me as a kid to do my best and to go for whatever my dreams desired, even if it meant leaving the place where I grew up or leaving them. Maybe I should call them and thank them for the stuff I thought to myself. I picked up my cell phone that I had recently got before my travel here and dialed my grandparent's number, but they never answered so I decided to leave a voicemail.

"Hi, Grandma and Grandpa, I was calling to let you know that I got your package. I can't believe you went and bought me these awesome tools. You really didn't have to spend what little you had on me. Well the bad news is they couldn't take me into college afterwards because my test scores were too low, but don't worry. I will be enrolling into a prep school tomorrow. Japan's pretty cool and I seem to already have a new friend who will probably be in the same class as me. Well I'll keep in touch. Love you guys." After the ending beep I hung up. I set the box of tools next to the shelves and went to put away the groceries. When I was done I went to get ready for bed. I would be attending prep school in the morning so I would have to get up early.

I changed into my Pajama's, brushed my teeth and turned off all the lights. I got into bed, pulled the cover over me and eventually fell asleep.

_**Author's Note: Thanks to all the people who have been reading my story and coming back when new chapters are updated. If you wanna know more on how to keep in touch with the latest chapter updates, besides subscribing through Fanfiction you can like the fan page on Facebook. SomewhereNewByForeverResa and you can also follow Somewhere New's Twitter Page SomewhereNew_FR check on my Fanfiction profile for more about these sites.**_

_**I would appreciate it if I could get some reviews whether you have an account or not. Let me know if i'm doing good or you notice and grammar/spelling mistakes. Keep on reading and if you have any questions you know how to reach me.**_


End file.
